Krad Kozune
Krad Kozune is a Jonin from Konohagakure. He is a sub-member of Seraphim. Background Krad was once the student of Orochimaru. Later he, along with four others, were branded with Orochimaru's new five Cursed Seals. Of the five, Krad was the only one to survive, establishing the one-in-five chance of surviving the Cursed Seal. Orochimaru supposedly rejected Krad as a subordinate, believing he did not have the lust for power or vengeance needed to fuel the Cursed Seal. Orochimaru lost interest in him, though he believed there was some value in letting him live. He was glad to discover that he wasn't tossed away like trash as he first had thought by Orochimaru, but chose to leave Orochimaru herself. Personality Krad is easygoing and sometimes hyperactive, making her very similar to Naruto in many ways. Despite portraying several Naruto-like habits, he has shown to be very intelligent and studious. However, he is also shown to have a bloodthirsty (in a literal sense) side. He regularly makes sure to have at least basic knowledge of the landscape for which her next mission will take place. Appearance Krad has pale white with red face paintings. He has white with red colored unbrushed high hair. He wears a dark gray Japanese samurai outfit. Abilities Dark Chakra With his knowledge of Dark Chakra, Krad was shown as able to unleash a powerful transformation to take a human being well beyond the normal limitations. Krad is able to transform into a superhuman body that can freely access his chakra without hand seals or any apparent effort of chakra build-up. He was even able to unleash powerful shock waves of dark chakra and freely access all Eight Gates without any drawbacks as long as he still had access to enough dark chakra. Petrification Krad's battle tactic was close-range taijutsu while utilizing a powerful and odorless performance dulling gas to weaken his opponent's senses and reaction time, thus making it easier to fight. In addition, he possessed a unique gauntlet which allowed him to control stone and petrify any living material he touched. Snake Techniques Krad has an apparent affinity with snakes that, in addition to impacting the appearance and composition of his true form, has caused him to learn a number of snake-related abilities. One such ability is being able to summon giant snakes to fight alongside him in battle, made possible by the summoning contract tattooed to his arms. With Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, Krad can call forth snakes from his sleeves and mouth to attack opponents in large numbers with poisonous bites. Medical Ninjutsu Krad was shown to have great expertise in medical ninjutsu. He could enhance the chakra of anyone he wished with ease, allowing them to fight for longer periods of time and to perform more powerful jutsu. His skill in medical ninjutsu was great enough to effectively (although only for a limited amount of time) use his body as a container for a demonic spirit. Jutsu *Mystical Palm Technique *Strengthening Prescription: Chakra Injection *Body Revival Technique *Chou Kasseikin *Chou Kasseikin *''Darkness Wave'' *Eight Gates *''Shadow Arms'' *Speed Fist *Super Speed Fist *''Five Senses Confusion Disorder'' *''Petrifaction Blow'' *Golden Thunder Power *Summoning Technique (Snakes) *''Body Flame Technique'' *Shadow Clone Technique *Temporary Paralysis Technique *Twin Snakes Mutual Death *Hidden Shadow Snake Hands Category:Characters Category:Jonin Category:ANBU Category:Konohagakure